The Only One
by Ma-Per-T
Summary: Sequel to Trepe's Remedy. Song fic based on Evanescence The Only One. Quistis reflects on three issues each reflected in each chorus.


**The Only One**

A Final Fantasy VIII One shot, song fic inspired by EVANESCENCE, "The Only One"

Author note: This fic is the sequel to "Trepe's Remedy"

Try to find the quote I borrowed from "Chronicles of Riddick"

_--Edge, you are my inspiration: Ich liebe dich schwester!_

_(I hope I said that right)

* * *

__**You know you're not the only one…**_

_  
**When they all come crashing down, mid-flight,**_

Chandeliers brightly lit the marble surface of the ballroom. It was polished in a way that it made believe the dancers they were floating on a glass lake or walking on water like Gods. Swishing ball gowns, delicate perfumes mixed with the roses on the tuxedos and the expensive colognes of the soldiers. The Balamb students walked down the grand staircase that led to the party.

Wearing a navy blue silk dress, Quistis stood elegantly posed. Her concealing gloves slid along the banister of the staircase while her other arm was wrapped around Seifer's arm. He was beside her and yet the only support she felt was her corset hugging her torso. She felt at ease with it's constraining effect because it took away a little of the pain. One pain lessens another.

She took each step with ease as though the friends, the soldiers, the students surrounding her couldn't quite pick up that something was wrong. Each stride, inside each painful stride was a life she couldn't bare anymore. Every step felt as though she was stepping on knives. It hurt to breath. It hurt to feel. It hurt to live.

_**You know you're not the only one.**_

So many people surrounded her and yet she felt alone amongst them. Quistis was used to this and she became more cunning. It was a performance to her, that's how her life has always been. She put on her mask filled with cute smiles, jokes and laughs but inside they resonated empty. Cheerful, happy, that's how she was seen and she played that role convincingly. She refused to disappoint.

She was used to playing this role. People were comfortable in her presence, but it hurt being with them because they didn't see the real her. They only saw what she wanted them to see and never through the web she had sown with lies. They didn't see the fear, the hurt of being betrayed and the empathy to go on, helpless. No one could help her, no one could save her.

No, she couldn't share their enjoyment at the ball. The party whirled around her, but she kept up. She kept up with Seifer who led her through a waltz but he stopped abruptly and put his hand in his pocket. He took out his cell. The conversation lasted less than five seconds. Her green-eyed boyfriend had an apologetic look on his face. Before he could open his mouth, she raised her hand to silence him. She painted herself a sympathetic smile and told him there was no need to explain. He nodded curtly and kissed her before disappearing.

Seifer's tall form dodged between the guests. He was getting further away. And Quisitis looked on, after him, looking at him fading away. She didn't know how long she was standing there looking after his phantom presence when a girl behind her poked her sides.

"Selphie!" Quisitis beamed with a grin.

The short, lively brunette looked over Trepe's shoulder and around: "Where's Seifer?"

The blue-eyed girl shrugged her shoulders: "A guy thing."

Selphie nodded with a pondering expression on her face.

Quistis hiccupped a sob at the lie.

Selphie broke out of her pondering and ask: "Are you ok?"

"This corset is a little tight, I'm going to get some air k?"

"Sure" she started but before she could probe any further, Irvine came up behind her and grabbed her by the waste to steal her for a dance.

_**When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.**_

Quistis slipped out discreetly from the ballroom. She started to feel guilty that she was lying to everyone. It was pitch black outside. The darkness was soothing because it cloaked whoever wanted refuge. You were not seen. She found it comforting because there was no spotlight to force her into another deceitful performance. Further into a whelm of lies that she was already drowning in. She felt at ease in the darkness because it swallowed and consumed, it was so vast. Trepe felt like she could just give into it. And let it win.

_**You know you're not the only one.**_

It was really quiet on the balcony but she heard something below.

She held her breath,

she heard it again.

Yes,

without a doubt it was a giggle. She strode towards the banister and rested her hands on the cool surface. She leaned dangerously over the edge without a hint of fear. Her hands gripped it even tighter when she made out the two forms.

**_We're all grieving,_**

_**Lost and bleeding.**_

She pushed herself away from the edge and stumbled back and fell on the hard stones. She hugged her knees and started to rock her self:

"It's going to be ok, you know that he's only true to you, he loves you, he would never betray…"

She couldn't finish. She sobbed and clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle them but the chain reaction started and she wouldn't be able to stop. Her shoulders started to shake so she abandoned all restraints and let her head fall to he knees.

She started to cry. The wind whirled around her sending her goose bumps that she didn't feel. She shook with grief not of cold. She barely heard the wind whispering to her, there were only rustling leaves and the hollow sound of the wind.


End file.
